Soul Demon
by SoulDemonSaga
Summary: In an alternate universe, Bella is a confident and beautiful high school student with some underlying problems. Little does she know, her life  or afterlife  is soon to be spiraling out of control with the entrance of mysterious new 'student', Edward.
1. Prologue

_Everything is black. My heart is pounding in my chest ever faster as my feet race across uneven ground. My eyes are blurry and I have no idea why. I'm crying. As soon as I realise, the tears stream out, but I shake them away: I must keep running. I can't see where I'm going so I try desperately to use my other senses. Through my great, gulping breaths I think I can scent a dense ochre smell, like damp wood and earth. I must be in a forest. Mental note: look out for trees. I constantly stumble and trip over what must be roots and lumps of ground, scrambling to keep from twisting my ankles in the potholes that appear to be every two steps. I hear nothing but the soft wind whistling through my ears and my hair as it flies out behind me. I must be getting away..._

_CRASH._

_All of a sudden I am a crumpled mess on the floor. Dazed and disorientated I struggle to find my footing again and have to grip onto the rough bark of the tree I ran into. The rapid, thumping sound of racing footfalls now echoes through the air. Panicking, I realise they must have nearly caught me up, and suddenly I'm off again like lightening. The footsteps are getting ever closer and I can now make out sinister panting ringing out in the dark like a bell. My hands tighten around my precious cargo. The tiny treasure wrapped inside the fabric bag has not shattered, despite my fall. I must protect it with everything I have. I must protect him. I must save him._


	2. Chapter 1

"Belle? Bella, honey, it's time to go!"

_Oh god, here she goes again._

"I know you're deliberately taking your time, Bella, but we have to leave!"

_If she would just wait two minutes, the mascara's nearly done._

"I know you can hear me, Bella!"

_Goddamn, who knew red lipstick was so difficult to apply. Any second now..._

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get down here, now!"

_Oh crap – _"Coming now, Daddy!"

I quickly snapped shut my make up bag and glanced once more into the mirror. Ah, perfection. It had taken me hours, but I had created a masterpiece of beauty. My dark blonde hair hung in carefully sculpted waves; I had chosen a light blue flower to clip into the left side which brought out the electric blue of my eyes. The turtle beat the rabbit so they say, or whatever that moral thing is. Too bad Daddy had to interfere; I could have dragged it out at least another ten minutes with just Elaine nagging at me. _Ah well. _I sighed and stood up. Turning around, my room was a bombsite. I had literally tried on every item of clothing in my wardrobe to find the perfect outfit. Eventually I decided to settle on a white skater skirt with a yellow checked Hollister shirt and matching heels. Casual but beautiful. And not too revealing or Daddy would certainly make me change.

Careful not to trip over the mass of abandoned clothes strewn across the floor, I tiptoed towards what I had assumed was the doorway. Smack. _Ouch! _Of course. It was not the doorway, it was the side wall. _Why am I so clumsy? _By this time I had literally spent half my life crashing into walls, tripping over things, falling into potholes etc. You name it, I'd done it. _What was I doing, again? Oh right. The door. _I stepped back, rubbing my now throbbing forehead, and promptly slipped over the silk stockings I'd flung across the room in frustration earlier on. Finally, I struggled to my feet, now with a sore bottom as well as head, and hobbled through the door. _Please to god let me make it down the stairs. I at least need to make it to school for my first day as a senior!_

My father was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking very frustrated in his usual business suit. Jaeger, I think it was this time. His shock of white hair stood out from the serious black of the suit jacket, shirt and tie.

"What _have _you been doing up there, Isabella?" He asked through gritted teeth, "Poor Elaine here's been calling you for the past quarter of an hour!"

"But Daddy, she always wants to go too early." I replied, trying my best dazzling daughter smile.

He was having none of it. "Well thanks to you, we are now all late. Javier has been waiting for me in the car for 10 minutes as it is, and you know I am always punctual! You should know better by now, surely."

I immediately felt bad. Daddy was some big executive businessman for an oil company who would now probably be late for a big important meeting with big important other businessmen. _Woah there, Shakespeare, don't confuse them with all the technical lingo..._

"I know, Daddy," I said, with conviction, "I'm really sorry, it won't happen again. I was just, you know, excited for my first day."

Suddenly my father's face softened, and I saw a glimpse of the loving, cheerful man he used to be, "It's alright, honey, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You know the mornings are always stressful for me." _Yeah, and the afternoons, and the evenings, and basically any other time in between..._

With the family issues resolved for the day we both headed our separate ways without further acknowledgement, as was nearly every day in the Swan household. I followed Elaine, our housekeeper, out to the garage to get my car. As I trotted down the path round the outskirts of our house, I could hear the excited jingling of the keys in my purse. I had not driven my car to school yet, even though I received it as a sixteenth birthday present from my father the year before, I had decided to keep it under lock and key until my senior year. Elaine led me through the archway that lead to the garage door and pressed the remote that she kept which opened the automatic door. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as the door lifted and the sunlight streamed in to uncover my precious present.

"Now you make sure that you drive safely, now, you hear me?" Elaine said. I barely heard her.

A sleek sporting outline, shining brilliant white gloss paintwork and the magnificent Lamborghini logo were being revealed in painstaking slow motion. The LP 560-4 Spyder. It was radiant in its glory, it was perfection at the very least, and I could not wait to show it off to all of my friends and everyone else at school! Moving fast for the first time that morning, I grabbed the keys from my purse and ran over to the driver's side in great anticipation. I swung open the door and settled down into the driver's seat. _Man, I miss that damn car. _I pulled the door closed and turned the keys in the ignition. She growled into life and stimulated all of my senses immediately. The smell of the fresh leather interior, the touch of the smooth wheel in my grip, the feel of the air around me as the convertible roof folded downwards, the taste of the... Okay, there was no taste, and finally, the look on Elaine's face as I pulled out of the garage and onto the drive.

"See you later, Elaine!" I shouted back to her over my shoulder as I speeded away, "Senior year, here I come!"


End file.
